The Rise of Skywalker Update
The Rise of Skywalker Update was an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Tuesday, December 17, 2019. This update was the second in December, the first being The Celebration Update. The update noticeably included new content based on the film Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, which premiered around the same time the update released. The new content included a new planet, Ajan Kloss, with a new map, The Klosslands, which was released on December 20, the same day that the film premiered, and four new reinforcements: two for the First Order, the Sith Trooper and the First Order Jet Trooper, and two for the Resistance, the Ovissian Gunner and the Caphex Spy. Other notable additions and changes included: *The expansion of Co-Op to the sequel trilogy era *Three new Appearances: Jedi for Rey, Resistance Hero for Finn, and Supreme Leader for Kylo Ren Patch notes Features *Four new Reinforcements are now available. The Ovissian Gunner and the Caphex Spy fight for the Resistance, while the Sith Trooper and the First Order Jet Trooper join the dark side. *New appearances for Rey, Finn, and Kylo Ren are now available to unlock through either Credits or Crystals. *Co-op now available on new Planets (Takodana, Jakku, Starkiller Base). *A new playable map will become available on Co-Op and Heroes Vs. Villains from December 20th, 2019. Quality of life *Added a system on Co-Op and Capital Supremacy that allows squad mates to signal in UI which capture point they are intending to go to. *Added faction and era selection to Co-op, including the option for matchmaking into any game. *The player Health Bar has been updated to showcase when a player's health is being blocked from healing or health regeneration. *Polished the timings of the Damage Reduction Messaging animations when evading. *Weapon crosshairs are now dimmed when the player cannot fire (such as when deploying a weapon). Hero Changes The following abilities now show the amount of players targeted: *Luke Skywalker's Push and Repulse *Emperor Palpatine's Dark Aura and Electrocute *Anakin Skywalker's Heroic Impact and Pull Dominance *Chewbacca's Charge Slam *Count Dooku's Lightning Stun *Kylo Ren's Pull and Freeze *Darth Maul's Choke Throw *Obi-Wan's Restrictive Mind Trick *Rey's Mind Trick *Yoda's Unleash BLASTER HEROES *Fixed an issue which caused Blaster heroes to walk *faster than intended in the crouch position. BOBA FETT *Improvements to Boba Fett's jetpack including: **Continued momentum when out of fuel **Fuel bars are shown near the crosshair **Boba can no longer crouch while in the air which avoids accidentally landing directly into a crouch **Fuel now regenerates while jumping **Boba can now fly by holding Jump as well as by holding the Zoom input. DARTH VADER *Darth Vader can now use his Choke ability even if there's no target. OBI-WAN KENOBI *Obi-Wan no longer prevents dodges with his Restrictive Mind Trick ability. ANAKIN SKYWALKER *Fixed an issue which caused Anakin's footsteps to be missing sound effect. BOSSK *Fire Input Tweaks **Tweaked the fire input block durations while activating his abilities. Bossk will now have a short fire input block while throwing Dioxis Grenade and while deploying Proximity Mines. This is to ensure he cannot fire while deploying these, similar to how other characters behave while deploying and throwing gadgets. **The duration of the fire block while activating Predator Instincts has been increased to match the animation. He can no longer fire the first shot before he holds his rifle in both hands again. Game Mode and Map Changes CAPITAL SUPREMACY *Fixed an issue that prevented players on the Separatists side spawning on point E, when point C had not been captured. GALACTIC ASSAULT *Fixed an issue where the objective messaging overlapped with in world marker animation in Galactic Assault. CO-OP *Fixed an audio issue in Co-op in which the music would not restart when turned off and on again. ARCADE *Fixed an issue in which characters arms could collide with the environment when changing weapons near a wall. KAMINO - CO-OP *Fixed an issue where one of the objective letters would be misplaced on the radar. YAVIN 4 *Fixed some issues with lighting and textures on foliage on Yavin 4. *Fixed an issue with the map on Yavin 4 that allowed players to get stuck in a corner while playing Heroes vs Villains. CHANGES TO CLASSES AND SPECIAL UNITS *Fixed an issue that would cause the weapon held by a Trooper to be misaligned with the position of the Trooper's hands, when dying and respawning in first-person mode. SPECIALIST *Polished the area of effect for the Specialist's Shock Grenade and made it more visible. DROIDEKA *Fixed an issue where there were irregularities in the destroyed model of the Droideka Training Skin. CLONE TROOPERS *We fixed a visual issue where certain Clone Trooper appearances could be seen glowing brightly under certain lighting conditions. ARC TROOPER *Fixed an issue where the ARC Trooper's left pistol was floating after the ARC Trooper was hit by an explosion. *Fixed an issue with missing audio during the animation of the ARC Trooper in the Spawn Screen. VEHICLE CHANGES *Fixed an issue that caused the AT-AT's Orbital Strike ability UI to not appear for the affected player. *Fixed an issue where two AT-ATs could not deploy the Orbital Strike ability at the same time. General Changes/Misc *Fixed an issue where the sound effects would not always match the animations seen in the Appearances screen. *Fixed an issue where raindrops would appear on the camera while flying in first person perspective. *Updated game icon and splash screen. *Replaced Improved Rocket Launcher Star Card with Acquisition. Known issues *When selecting a specific faction in Co-Op, the Searching prompt shows up on all tiles. *AI players can be noticed in the background during Co-Op outros. *On PC, after updating, the game would crash to a black screen or not load at all. This was fixed on December 19.PC Hotfix - 19th Dec Gallery Stills Battlefront TROS DLC 01.jpg Battlefront TROS DLC 02.jpg Battlefront TROS DLC 03.jpg Battlefront TROS DLC 04.jpg Battlefront TROS DLC 05.jpg Battlefront TROS DLC 06.jpg Related media Star Wars Battlefront 2 The Rise of Skywalker Official Trailer References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)